fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Amulet Pretty Cure
'Disclaimer: This is a fan series that's a crossover/AU with a series my best friend is working on. I had full permission from the owner (my friend) to post this on the wiki. ' 'Amulet Pretty Cure '''is the 2nd fan-series written by DreamNotePrincess. The series is based off DreamNote's best friend's own series called The Mark Side. It succeeds Sweetheart Pretty Cure and its predecessor is Believe Pretty Cure! The theme revolves around elemental types. Summery ''List of Amulet Pretty Cure Episodes In Fantasy Paradise, the islands that inhabit there live on the dreams and fantasies of people. Then suddenly the Deco Sprites (sprites that are created by dreams and fantasies of people) escaped the paradise and the Island of Bad Dreams want them so people will no longer dream or fantasized good dreams, and one of the trusted fairies, Clyde joins the Island of Bad Dreams. His best friend Scott travels to Earth and find the five lost Pretty Cure. However, the book gets lost along with one of the Cure Bracelets. On Earth Frances Hunter is starting her day of school when a book falls on her. Now she, Ashley, Iris, and Lilly have to save their town from having the residents fantasies and dreams destroyed. Characters Pretty Cure Frances Hunter/Cure Fairy- A girl with a big imagination, a creative mind and a big heart. She loves to write stories using her imagination. She tends to get moody at times, but very kind and helpful. Her alter-ego is Cure Fairy, the wings of dreams and here theme color is pink. Ashley Moore/Cure Water- A rich girl who is best friends with Frances, Lilly and Iris. She met Frances 2 years prior to the series, and already have been close. Her alter-ego is Cure Water, the wings of beauty and her theme color is blue. Lillian 'Lilly' Turner/Cure Grass- Lillian, or Lilly by her friends is a shy young girl who transferred days prior to the start of the series. Just like Frances, she's creative and tends to sketch on her spare time. Her alter-ego is cure Grass, the wings of sweetness and her theme color is green. Iris Talevera/Cure Electric- Frances's best friend since childhood. Her father is the cure's teacher. Iris is athletic, brave, and always protects her friends. Her alter-ego is Cure Electric, the wings of courage and her theme color is yellow. Ava Gleen/Cure Fire- The youngest of the group, being only 6-years old. When she debut she was a mysterious cure who reached the four main cures from Clyde. Though before that she was dreamt up by Frances who wanted to know who she was. Her alter-ego is Cure Fire, the wings of burning love and her theme color is red. Fantasy Paradise Queen Somninum- The ruler of Fantasy Paradise. Scott- Scott is a fox like fairy. He helps out the cures finding the Deco Sprites. He and Clyde were once best friends till Cylde went to the Island of Bad Dreams. Deco Sprites- Little sprites that represents everyone's dreams, if bothered it can corrupt and turn into a monster called a Nymphlum. Island of Bad Dreams King Alec- The main antagonist of the series. Clyde- King Alec's fairy partner. He was once friends with Scott until he joined the Island of Bad Dreams. The Nightmare Five- A group of young boys who are evil male counterparts to the Pretty Cure. Nymphlums- Are the monster's of the day. They are corrupted Deco Sprites. Items Cure Bracelets- The transformation items of the series. Luminary Baton- The weapon of the series. Locations Yoku Town- The town the Pretty Cure lives in Silver Academy- The school the cures attend. Fantasy Paradice- Scott and Clyde's home world. Isle of Bad Dreams- King Alec and now Clyde's world. Links On Wattpad On AO3 Trivia This series went through a lot of changes before its release. * For example the series was going to be released after Sweetheart Pretty Cure (Its original platform) have a card motif and feature DreamNote and her friends. It was then changed to element types when Doki Doki Pretty Cure was announced. Amulet Pretty Cure was going to be the third installment of the series rather than the second, but the 2nd Pretty Cure fan series wasn't set up/completed yet. * It was also supposed to come out last year. This is the first Pretty Cure fan-series written by DreamNote to have both English and Japanese voice actors. * Its also the first fan-series where two cures share the same actress. Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:DreamNotePrincess Category:Amulet Pretty Cure